School Reunion
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: Angela attends Forks High School reunion and sees what she isn't expecting. "She looked no different, as in no older than the eighteen year old girl Angela had known."


**Title:** School Reunion

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Friendship/Supernatural

**Author notes:** Hey…So i have recently joined the Obsessive Cullen Disorder group and obviously couldn't resist writing something Twilight. This cam to me out of nowhere this evening, the idea that if Bella was turned (I don't know i have only read up to book 3, so please don't tell me anything from book 4 haha) what would happen if one of her friends saw her years into the future, but she still looked the same?…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary:** Angela attends Forks High School reunion and sees what she isn't expecting. "She looked no different, as in no older than the eighteen year old girl Angela had known."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Edward _sigh_…

**MY FIRST TWILIGHT FIC SO BE KIND :D**

* * *

**School Reunion**

Twenty years later and Angela had never really given much thought to her high school years. To the friends she made and the ones she lost.

They were all no more than a distant memory, just another milestone in her life. High school; the ordinary yet at the same time most unordinary years of ones life, all those memories quickly swept away, out of mind, out of sight as soon as they were free to leave.

Today wouldn't have been much different to any other day, she still wouldn't have given those old friends and places much thought hadn't this particular letter currently creasing under her touch been delivered out of no where, yet all at once too suddenly to have realised this many years had passed.

'**Class reunion'** was emblazoned in bold letters across the header of the page.

The school had arranged to gather all of her old school year together, for what? To celebrate being away from each other for twenty years, bringing everyone together again so all those hurt friendships could be relived all over again?

Absurd.

Angela was sure she was going to decline, but that sudden twinge in the back of her mind halted her in her move to throw the letter in the trash. Her memories suddenly turned and worked harder than ever, involuntarily refreshing her mind of all those faces she had learnt to forget over the years.

Only a few stood out over others, Mike, _Jessica_, her name alone sent shivers of distaste through her spine, skimming those feelings aside she continued seeking out the faces to match names she hadn't quite been able to forget, Eric, Bella…

Bella. That was a name she hadn't thought about in a long, _long _time.

All the questions that had haunted her since their graduation flitted through her mind in an instant, suddenly overwhelming. Where had she gone? What had she made of herself? Had she gotten into some kind of trouble? What about Edward? Were they still together?

High school didn't seem so long as twenty years ago as Angela's teenage mind kicked back into overdrive, trying to imagine her old classmates and their lives as they were now.

Bella had disappeared after graduation, or she might as well have done after that day, she wasn't seen around much, always spending her time with the Cullens.

There's another aspect of her teen years that was suddenly just as striking as the first day she had seen them. The Cullens, the anomaly in their small town school, their undeniable beauty always defining them as the outcasts, even beauty wasn't a word best suited to describe them, nonetheless their perfectly etch faces were alarmingly clear in her mind.

Her eyes drifted back to the piece of paper in her hand, _maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea_, she thought to herself as she contemplated seeing where everyone was in their lives now. Though she couldn't fool herself, she couldn't care less what Mike or Jessica were doing now, it was that nagging curiosity concerning the girl who had helped her many years ago, a girl who would have probably been a life long friend had the circumstances, or in this case boyfriend been different. Bella Swan. This one girl had baffled her for years, always hidden beneath the surface, but now as that chance to finally see her again, to finally ask for answers to all those questions were so close they were practically already answered, this alone sealed Angela's decision there and then.

She would go to this reunion, she would see Bella Swan and she would see what has become of the only girl she would have classed as her best friend. Daring to consider that she may even shed some much wanted light on the details she hadn't been told regarding one mind bogglingly handsome man named Edward Cullen.

* * *

The day of the reunion hadn't come around quickly enough for Angela's liking, her curiosity had grown with each passing day, now that the time had finally arrived, she couldn't stand the butterflies of anticipation that fluttered her stomach every minute or so.

She hadn't really given much thought to what she would wear, grabbing a dress she had worn many times over had been her easiest option, her mind was elsewhere, even her husband couldn't shake her form her daydreams. Picturing how the scene would unfold, stupidly imaging to see exactly the same girl Bella had been those many years ago, in her mind she couldn't picture her any differently, her skin still with that pale tone that shouldn't have belonged to a girl from Phoenix, and her brown hair still hanging in loose curls around her shoulder's, her face still as perfectly smooth and flawless, not wrinkles or showing signs of her age, but the same old Bella.

_Don't be stupid!_ Angela chuckled, none of us have escaped the trials of time, Angela had never been one to dwell on her age, but having this reunion bring back all those memories, her 38 years of age seemed just that…hell who was she kidding, she was old! They all were, 40 wasn't far off the mark and remembering her teens mind think how far away 40 seemed then was a depressing thought. Not a thought she wanted to continue dwelling on, they were all the same age, all going to look different, she was glad that she had kept fairly good care of herself over the years, feeling her skin still looked as youthful as she felt.

The time was here, she could barely contain her excitement, saying a quick goodbye to her husband and son, she made her way back to the hauntingly familiar building of Forks High School.

* * *

The car park wasn't particularly full, _I'm not surprised, I wasn't even going to come_. A parking space found, she suddenly regretted the dress as the inevitable wind of Forks whipped at her legs; the weather was something she _didn't_ miss.

Sighing with relief as she entered the main reception area was apparent to only the woman sat smiling pleasantly, taking in her wind swepped hair and disgruntled clothes. "Hi." Angela breathed, straitening out her dress and hair with agitation.

"Hello dear, would you like to go through." The woman gestured towards the door to her left, apparently ignoring Angela's groans of protest to the weather and her now ruined hairdo.

Angela smiled tightly and followed into the woman's line of sight, entering into the main school hall, following the faint bustle of noise and music coming from behind the door.

She wasn't surprised when the room was barely half full; scanning the dimly lit hall she suddenly spotted an aged, but familiar face…Mike Newton.

"Mike?" She questioned with more confidence as she neared getting a better view of his face, now standing beside the food table to face him. He took in her face; confusion and shock masked his features for a split second until her face registered in his mind.

"Angela!" He practically screamed, his enthusiasm obviously hadn't waned over time. "I'm surprised you came, how have you been?" He asked quickly, obviously excited to see someone he knew, an awkward half hug, half kiss to the cheek followed.

"I wasn't going to at first, but well, I was curious" Angela gave him her best smile and a small chuckle escaped her lips without realising it, curious was an understatement, she was going crazy with the need to see Bella and ask her those question.

"You too huh? Strange isn't it. To think we were all here, _twenty_ years ago. You haven't changed, still just a gorgeous." Mike added a gleaming smirk at the end of his sentence showing his bantering wasn't serious.

"Thanks. I can definitely say you haven't changed either." He slumped a little at her words, but he was the last of her worries. Her eyes searched the small crowds of people without realising she was doing so. Her eyes unintentionally searching for the pale figures of the Cullens, everything in her senses told her that Bella wouldn't have drifted too far away from them, they were basically a package deal the last time she had seen them.

Much to her disappointment neither Bella's nor Edward's faces were to be seen anywhere within the gathering of many now unfamiliar people.

"Looking for someone?" Mike startled her from her observation.

"No, yes, has Bella turned up tonight?" She couldn't resist any longer she had to know.

Mike's body language changed as soon as Bella's name was mentioned. "No, I don't think so, I haven't seen her." He answered with a snipe, he obviously hadn't forgiven her for choosing Edward over him Angela grinned, trying to hide it before Mike looked back up to her face.

"Oh, I wonder if she is going to come, it would have been nice to see how she's doing you know?" Angela moved away from the table more towards the door, deciding glumly that Bella probably isn't going to show, she might as well get going before her husband decides to go to bed, at least they could spend the evening together.

"Hmm, I heard Jessica might be making an appearance." Mike tried to add a lightness to his tone, but my sceptical, and probably too pained face inaudibly answered his unasked question; I didn't want to see her.

"Well I think I'm going to make a move, it was nice seeing you again Mike, but this isn't really my kind of thing." Angela motioned around the room with her hands, smiling the best she could as she edged her way closer to the door.

"Oh ok, yer I guess it was nice to see an old face again, it's strange how much I've realised I missed High School, how strange is that?" Mike added, trying to keep her here longer than necessary.

"Right. I really must go, my son's probably fighting to stay awake for a bedtime story. Nice seeing you, bye Mike" She gave him a quick hug, less awkward this time around and a little less brief.

"A son, wow, you really have grown up. Goodnight Ange, hope we bump into each other again" Mike backed away slightly, already making his way over to the next group of nameless faces in the corner of the room.

"Bye" As quickly as she came Angela headed back out of the door, ignoring the look from the old woman still sat watching her wrap her coat around herself, more prepared this time around, but the blast of the wind was still a shock as it hit her.

That's when she saw her.

Bella Swan, at least she was certain it was her, the sighting was only brief but long enough to assure her mind it was her.

Just as her hand went to unlock her car, the engine of another car caught her attention, the lights suddenly illuminating the car park at their brightness. Her eyes squinted reflexively, but she quickly was able to see who was sat in the car, a chillingly familiar car. A silver Volvo, in fact the exact silver Volvo Edward Culled had driven. It wasn't exactly a car that could be easily ignored or forgotten in a High School car park.

Her eyes darted faster than she realised to the driver's seat, seeing the unbelievably beatified face of none other than Edward Cullen occupying its space. His looks were still as startling now as they were so long ago.

Without another thought, Angela shot her glance into the passenger seat and wasn't as surprised as she thought she would have been to see Bella Swan, her once best friend sat beside him, a look of horror and suspicion etched on her face, a face that looked the same as the last time she had seen it.

_Exactly_ the same to be _exact_.

She looked no different, as in no older than the eighteen year old girl Angela had known. How could that be, now that she noticed the chilling resemblance to her young friend, it suddenly sank in that Edward didn't particularly look any different either, neither of them did.

No wrinkles, no grey hair, no dull looking skin around the eyes…exactly the same as before, just as young, just as beautiful, Bella now even more so.

Her once sheepish looks were now more stunning and superior, yes that was the right word, she no longer looked minute in comparison to her partner Edward 'drop dead gorgeous' Cullen, but more in equal to him, just as breathtakingly beautiful.

Angela moved immediately from her car and began to cross the space in the car park towards their car, but before she could reach them the engine roared even louder and within seconds was speeding out the car park, missing her by just a foot, the close proximity of the turn allowed an almost slow motion moment on her part to capture one last glance of her best friends face as she whizzed by in less of a blur as she would have thought. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, Bella's glance showing one of…guilt? Angela dared the thought that perhaps Bella had wanted to see _me_ as much as I wanted to _her_.

"Be-" Her name began to form on Angela's lips, disappearing along with the car as Bella's face stretched out of view, too quickly for Bella's expression to finally sink in.

Everything seemed to stand still as the shiny Volvo vanished from sight into the dark road leading out of Forks.

Angela's mind was working on overdrive, still reeling from the realisation that Bella and Edward _hadn't _changed!

Without notice all of those once stupid rumours about the Cullens being something _different_, something _strange_ sounded more and more plausible having witnessed what Angela just had.

"Goodbye Bella, your secret is safe with me" Angela smiled into the darkness, feeling stupid knowing that no one was there to hear her last words to a friend she had no intention of exposing, but hoping…_knowing_ that she would hear her.

As she made her way thoughtfully back to her car, she nearly didn't notice the small piece of neatly folded paper on her passenger seat. Stealing a quick glance she spotted the paper and took it hesitantly into her wind cold hands. Looking around nervously Angela couldn't spot anyone around. How did this get here? What was it?

With all the anticipation reforming from earlier that night she made short work of unfolding the letter and holding it in shaking hands, taking in the same scrawly handwriting she had seen all those years ago on all those invites her and…_Bella_ had written in her room. Her heart skipped a beat, could it be?

Forcing her hands to still she began to read the short note…

_Dear Angela,_

_Thank you. I know our secret is safe with you._

_Bella._

The note stayed in Angela's hands for a short while, she read it through a couple more times before finally setting in down into her lap.

A smile, no a grin stretched across her face, a light giggle, more like that of a teenager leaked past her lips. Bella was here, she wrote me a note, she heard me? She knew I was going to see her? Knew what I would say?

For some reason, unbeknownst to even Angela herself, this didn't frighten her, or leave her worried about her own sanity, she seemed to accept that the Cullens…no, the Cullens _and _Bella _were_ different, and she was ok with that. All at once a thousand question erupted in her mind, who were they? Or more importantly _what_ were they?

Yet nothing else to say came to her mind in that moment except two words that seemed nothing at all enough to express what she was feeling, but left her lips as easily as they appeared in her mind.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I hope you liked it =) Reviews always make me happy!**

**Cee xx**


End file.
